I Love You My Babies
by heyyonita
Summary: Tak pernah terbayangkan dibenak Zhou mi, bahwa dia akan berakhir menjadi 'istri' seorang Choi "mr.gentleman" Siwon. Bagaimana kisah hidup apple pie mereka? ...


Pairing : miwon (lukate penyedap rasa) -…- #hahahaha ketawa setan#

Disclaimer : none of them are mine . sungguh kasihan T.T

M rated

Mpreg

Siapa saja deh boleh baca. Toh dulu sebelum 18 tahun nyatanya aku juga sering baca yang beginian #ampun maaaaak#

Daripada kebanyakan cuap cuap langsung aja nihhh . tereng tereng

Backsong : trax – oh! My goddess

I love You My Babies

"Ehhhm" Suara mengerang keluar dari koala jantan berwajah imut berambut oranye bersebut Zhou Mimi ini. Nampak sekali dia baru bangun tidur, kelihatan dari pulau Jeju ukuran extralarge yang sudah terbentuk dan mengerak semenjak semalam dibantalnya. Uhhh , bisa dibayangkan kan?

"Chagi, bangun sih, udah siang nih. bikinin sarapan" Perintah seorang namja yang oh uh so seksi berparas tampan bernama Siwon.

"Masak sendiri chagiii, aku masih capek" Zhou Mi mengeluarkan jurus mata koala andalannya. Yah , memang dia kecapekan semalam. Salahkan Siwon yang ngotot membawa tugas kantor pulang. Sebagai partner yang baik, sudah sewajibnya menemani dalam suka duka kan ?

"Chagiiiiii, masak atau ku hamili kau sekarang juga!" Teriak Siwon yang sudah tak tahan dengan "istrinya" yang super malas ini.

"Aaaaaaah, iya iya yoebo, aku masak sekarang nih" Mimi segera berlari kearah dapur tanpa menghiraukan suaminya yang sedari tadi ketawa ketiwi tak jelas.

'istri' ? iya , mereka berdua memang sudah resmi menikah 4 bulan yang lalu. Setelah melalui 99 rintangan, mendaki gunung, melewati lembah sungai mengalir indah (?) #maap author keinget ninja hatori# #plak –digaplok readers- lanjut,,,

Perjalanan cinta mereka berdua memang susah – susah gampang. Kalian pasti kaget, dulu awalnya mereka sama – sama seme, tapi sama – sama ditalak oleh uke mereka berdua. Hahah, Siwon yang saat itu bersama Kyuhyun harus rela ketika Kyuhyun berpaling ke Changmin. Sedangkan Zhou Mi harus merelakan Henry kepelukan namja yang bernama Donghae. Ah, memang hidup begini.

Dalam suatu kesempatan, mereka bertemu dan yah, berakhir indah begini. Ahh, lihatlah betapa bahagia mereka. Tatapan selalu penuh cinta (ternodai oleh sedikit tatapan nafsu Siwon) hahahaha.

Ah, tidak perlu ada flashback. Cukuplah mereka berbahagia saja sekarang. Hahaha. Back to the plot!

"Chagii, geliiii" keluh Zhou Mi saat Siwon melingkarkan tangan – tangan kekarnya di pinggangnya. Meletakkan dagunya dibahu namjanya terkasih ini.

"Kau terlihat seksi saat memasak chagi, jadi jangan salahkan aku" Siwon terus saja menghirup leher Zhou Mi. tangannya makin dieratkan dipinggang koalanya itu.

"Kau ini genit sekali sih Wonnie, pabonya aku bisa tergila – gila padamu" Ujar Zhou Mi seenak jidat Yoochun #kabuuuuuuur

"Hahaha, aku memang tampan kok chagi" Pelukan Siwon makin erat "Chagi, aku ingin punya baby nih, kau mau kan?" tanya Siwon sangat hati – hati.

"Apakah kau tak kerepotan nantinya? Kau kan harus mengurusi perusahaan appa mu itu Wonnie" jawab Zhou Mi segera menghentikan acara happy cookingnya.

Errrr Siwon mencubit pipi - pipi tirus cintanya itu –gue cembuyuuuuuuuuuu-

"Harusnya aku yang tanya itu chagi, kau akan kerepotan tidak? Tapi sebelumnya, kau sudah siap belum?" lanjut Siwon

Zhou mi berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Siwon.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan diri sejak lama chagi. Satu baby tak akan bikin repot. Lagipula memang sudah saatnya Jiwon belajar menjadi tante" ujar Zhou Mi mencubit hidung siwon

"Ahahaha, kau ini kenapa bawa - bawa Jiwon? Harusnya kau bilang 'sudah saatnya nae Wonnie belajar menjadi appa' " sewot Siwon

Gantian sang koala yang tertawa keras melihat kelakuan yeobo nya yang satu ini. Selesai tertawa, Zhou Mi memberikan Siwon senyum manisnya

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, perlahan – lahan bibir mereka mendekat. Semakin dekat.

Chuuu ….. bibir mereka bertemu, saling melumat , lembut , cinta mengalir disetiap saliva yang tertukar.

Siwon menghisap bibir bawah Zhou Mi, menggigitnya pelan meminta akses masuk.

"Enghhhh Wonnie" erang Zhou Mi

Zhou Mi menberi akses pada lidah Siwon, lidah itu dengan telaten mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapi Zhou Mi

"Enghhh chagiii" Siwon makin menggila, lidah mereka berdua bergulat. Tak peduli siapa yang mendominasi yang penting mereka berdua sama – sama menikmati.

Zhou Mi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dihelai – helai rambut Wonnie-nya. Menarik kepala Siwon, mengulum lidahnya, nafsunya mulai meledak.

Siwon pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan – tangannya mulai menyusuri tubuh kekasihnya itu. Masuk kedalam piyama Zhou Mi, memilin nipple yang disana, sesekali mencubit dengan gemas.

"Aaaaaaah…. Haaaaah…. Emmmmh Wonnie, emhhh ja..ngan disiniiiih" Erang Zhou Mi makin meremas rambut Siwon.

Siwon tanggap, langsung dilingkarkannya kaki jenjang indah Zhou Mi ke pinggangnya dan menggendongnya masuk ke kamar mereka.

Setibanya dikamar, Siwon langsung membaringkan tubuh namjanya itu dikasur. Menatapnya dalam dalam, menunggu kepastian.

Zhou Mi mengangguk. Tanpa disuruh dua kali dia langsung menerjang Zhou Mi. Siwon memposisikan dirinya diantara paha Zhou Mi. tangannya menyangga tubuh kekarnya diatas Zhou Mi. terus diciuminya bibir tipis itu dalam – dalam. Dilumatnya, dihisap. Terus, seakan tak peduli kebutuhan udara.

Lidah bergelut, saliva menetes dimana – mana. Jijik? Sama sekali tidak.

"Aah.. Wonnie, sesak" Zhou Mi mendorong Siwon pelan,

"Ah, mianhae Mimi, aku terlalu keasyikan" sesal Siwon sembari melepas ciuman mautnya

Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil, kemudian menarik kepala Siwon untuk kembali menciumnya. Siapa Siwon untuk menolak undangan yeobonya itu?

Mereka terus berciuman sambil sesekali menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang sudah hard on itu.

"Aaaaaah, chagiyaaa" desah Zhou Mi tak tahan akan sensasi yang tercipta

Merasa terganggu oleh pakaian Zhou Mi, Siwon segera melepaskannya. Dalam sekejap semua kain yang menempel ditubuh Zhou Mi raib.

Siwon memandang tubuh Zhou Mi tanpa berkedip. Entahlah, seberapapun seringnya mereka melakukan ini, tetap saja bagi Siwon tubuh Zhou Mi adalah masterpiece.

"Sudah menatapnya chagi?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil mengusap sayang pipi suaminya

"Kau curang, cepat lepas bajumu, aku sudah kedinginan. Ayo berikan aku kehangatan…" lanjut Zhou Mi setengah mendesah

Siwon hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat kelakuan istri tercintanya itu.

"Kau bisa bantu aku chagi, aku tidak bisa melepasnya sendiri" tantang Siwon

Zhou Mi mendorong pundak Siwon pelan hingga mereka berdua duduk sejajar. Dengan gesit Zhou Mi melepas satu persatu kancing piyama suaminya sambil sesekali melirik Siwon dengan tatapan menggoda. Selesai dengan kemeja, Zhou Mi langsung menarik celana Siwon, ups, masih ada boxer didalam rupanya.

Zhou Mi tersenyum makin menggoda, pelan – pelan dia menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kejantanan suaminya yang masih terbungkus boxer itu. Mengelusnya pelan, menghasilkan erangan nikmat dari sang empunya.

'Besar dan sudah keras' pikir Zhou Mi

" Aaaaah, chagii, haaah" erang Siwon

Zhou Mi makin semangat, lama lama elusannya berubah menjadi kocokan ringan. Merasa tidak bebas, segera ia lepaskan boxer Siwon. Dia kocok kejantanan didepannya dengan cepat

"Cha..giiihhh aaaah .. ku…lum cepaaathh" desah Siwon

Zhou Mi menurut, segera ia masukan kejantanan suaminya ke mulutnya, dihisapnya kejantanan suaminya. Dinaik turunkan kepalanya , semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Arrrgh, sayaaaaang, aaaaah, lebih cepat" desah Siwon, tanggannya meremas helai rambut Zhou Mi, memajukan pinggangnya, menusukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam kemulut Zhou Mi

" Oooooh Mimiiiih, oooh" Siwon haya bisa mengerang, kejantanannya mulai berkedut, dia akan segera klimaks, segera saja dilepas kuluman Zhou Mi.

Ditariknya kepala Zhou Mi sejajar dengannya, dilumatnya bibir pink itu penuh nafsu. Zhou Mi membalas tak kalah bernafsu

Segera dibaringkan Zhou Mi. kecupannya berpindah keleher jenjang Zhou Mi. meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana yang tentunya tak cuma sehari dua hari hilang.

Diteruskan perjalanan lidahnya menuju nipple Zhou Mi, dihisapnya nipple kanan dan kiri ber gantian

"Aaaaaaah Won…niee sssssh… eeemhhhh" hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulut Zhou Mi

Siwon mejulurkan jari jarinya kemulut Zhou Mi. segera disambut kuluman penuh nafsu. Tak berhenti disitu, Siwon melaqnjutkan hisapan hisapan ringannya ke perut dan booom! Menuju jackpot. Tanpa babibu Siwon langsung memasukan kejantanan namjanya kemulut. Memaju mundurkan mulutnya. Sedangkan Zhou Mi yang masih mengulum jemari Siwon hanya bisa mengerang tertahan.

"Aaaaaah, cha..giiihhhhh.. aku keluaaaaaaaaar aaaaaaaah" teriak Zhou Mi setelah melepaskan kulumannya dijemari Siwon.

Siwon menelan semua cairan cinta yang keluar dari namjanya itu. Merangkak pelan mensejajarkan diri dengan Zhou Mi. tanpa aba – aba langsung (lagi – lagi) melumat bibir seksi sang koala.

Jemari Siwon yang sudah basah mencari – cari lubang Zhou Mi. sambil terus menngecup, Siwon memasukan satu jarinya kelubang Zhou Mi

"Aaakhhhh" Zhou Mi sedikit terpekik kesakitan

"Tahan Mimi, kau tahu apa yang kau dapat setelah ini bukan?" bisik Siwon ditelinga sang koala. Sang koala mengangguk.

Setelah berdiam sejenak, Siwon memaju mundurkan jarinya, mencari – cari, kemudian menambahkan dua jari lagi

"Chagiiih sakiitth" keluh Zhou Mi.

Siwon masih melanjutkan penetrasinya. Masih mencari angle yang tepat.

"Aaaaaah … disituuuuu cha…giiiih" desah Zhou Mi nikmat

'binggo, kena kau' batin Siwon

Siwon mengeluarkan tiga jarinya. Melebarkan paha Zhou Mi. menempatkan dirinya diantaranya sambil menggesek – gesekkan kejantanannya.

"Ahhhhhh Mimi, aku masuk sekarang ya?" Siwon mempersiapkan dirinya

Zhou Mi mengangguk

Dan , jlebb

"Haaaaaaaaaaah, sakiiit chagiyaaaah emmmh" Zhou Mi menitikan air mata. Meski sudah sering, tetap saja sepertinya makin hari kejantanan suaminya itu makin besar.

"Sabar chagi, aaah" hibur Siwon sambil menahan desah. Kejantanannya terhimpit lubang istrinya yang masih sempit itu.

Berdiam sejenak, mencium bibir Zhou Mi untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Berge…rak Won…nie ahhhhhh" pinta Zhou Mi sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Siwon langsung mendorong kejantanannya hingga tertanam sempurna. Menggerakkannya maju mundur. Sambil menatap istrinya dalam – dalam.

"Emmmh haaaaaah, haaaaah Wonnie eeemmmh" desah Zhou Mi

Siwon memaju mundurkan kejantanannya makin cepat. Dilumatnya bibir Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi menarik kepala Siwon, memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah saling berkaitan. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Zhou Mi

"Aaaah" erang Zhou Mi

"Assssssshhhh , kau sempit sekali chagiiiii" bisik Siwon ditelinga Zhou Mi

"Eeemhhhhh" Zhou Mi menengadahkan kepalanya. Leher jenjangnya terekspos. Tak di sia – sia kan Siwon. Langsung dihisapnya belahan lehernya. Makin banyak kissmark disana

"Chagiiii, aaaaaah disanaaaaaa" teriak Zhou Mi

Yang sedari tadi dicari Siwon ketemu. Dia makin keras menyodokkan kejantanannya dilubang istrinya.

"Aaah, chagiiii kau sem..pithhh sekaliii" Siwon lanjut melumat bibirnya

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, deeper Wonnie" pinta Zhou Mi

"anything for you nae chagiiih" balas Siwon

"I'm close chagiiiii, uuuuuhhh" pekik Zhou Mi

"Me too , Mimiiiih" ucap Siwon masih terus menusuk dengan keras.

Kejantanan Zhou Mi sudah sangat merah, Siwon mengocoknya. Disesuaikan dengan tempo tusukannya

Zhou Mi yang menerima dua kenikmatan sekaligus sudah tak tahan.

"Aaaaaah, chaaagi aku keluaaaaaaarhhhh" teriak Zhou Mi

"Together Mimiiiiih" erang Siwon. Makin dipercepat kocokannya

"WONNIEEEEEE"

"MIMIIII"

Crooooot

Teriak mereka bersamaan. Cairan cinta Zhou Mi belepotan diperutnya dan perut Siwon. Sedangkan cairan Siwon tertanam didalam tubuh Zhou Mi.

"Hosh hosh hosh"

Siwon mabruk diatas tubuh Zhou Mi.

"Gomawo chagiii, saranghae . jeongmal saranghae " ucap Siwon sambil mencium kening Zhou Mi

"Ne.. chagi, na do saranghae " balas Zhou Mi tersenyum. Siwon mennggigit hidungnya lalu mencium bibirnya lembut.

Siwon mengeluarkan kejantananya dari lubang surganya lalu berbaring disamping. Zhou Mi mendekat, menjadikan lengan Siwon sebagai bantalnya. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya ke Zhou Mi. menarik selimut, lalu mereka berdua tidur.

######

2bulan setelah kejadian itu

"Chagiiiiiiiiii… sedang apa kau?" sapa Siwon sembari memeluk Zhou Mi dari belakang.

"Sedang memasak untuk suamiku tercinta" ujar Zhou Mi. dia miringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu mencium sekilas bibir Siwon

"Chagiya ku sekarang genit ya" goda Siwon sambil mencubit hidung Zhou Mi

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajari?" balas Zhou Mi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Chup…

Siwon mengecup hidungnya.

Tiba – tiba Zhou Mi menghentikan aktifitasnya, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan lalu berlari ke kamar mandi

Hoeeeeeek, hoeeeeeeek

Siwon berlari menghampiri, sambil mengelus tengkuknya

"Kau kenapa chagi? Kau demam" Siwon menyentuhkan jidatnya ke jidat Zhou Mi. yang ditanya hanya geleng - geleng.

Hoeeeeeeek, hoeeeeek

Zhou Mi muntah lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau muntah – muntah chagi?" khawatir Siwon

"Seminggu yang lalu chagi, kebanyakan sih pas kau lagi kerja" jawab Zhou Mi lemas. Dia menyandar ke dada bidang suaminya.

"Kenapa tak bilang? Ayo cepat ke dokter. Tak usah ganti baju" perintah Siwon

######

dokter

"Chukkae Siwon-ssi, istri anda sedang mengandung 2 bulan" Dokter Yunho tersenyum sembari memberi selamat kepada pasangan ini

"Jin-jinjja Dok? Istriku hamil?" pekik Siwon antusias

"Ne, selamat ya tuan dan nyonya choi" ucap Dokter Yunho lagi.

"Gomawo dokter, kami undur diri dulu" pamit Siwon

"Ne. Siwon-ssi. Jaga kandungan istrimu. Ini masa yang masih rawan" jelas Dokter Yunho

"Ne, Dokter" jawab Siwon dan Zhou Mi bersamaan. Senyum bahagia terpancar di wajah

home

"Gomawo chagiii, aku akan jadi appa, asik asikkkk" ucap Siwon sambil menggendong Zhou Mi

"Hahaha, iya chagi, tapi turunkan aku, kasihan aegya kita" Protes Zhou Mi

"Ne chagi, mianhae, aku terlalu senang, hehehehe" Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

Mereka berdua duduk dibalkon kamar. Zhou Mi berada dipangkuan Siwon. Kepalanya menyandar didada tegap suaminya.

"Aegya, jangan nakal sama umma ya. Baik – baik sama umma" bisik Siwon diperut Zhou Mi sambil mengelus – elusnya.

"Ne, Appa, hihihi" sahut Zhou Mi meniru suara baby. Sambil mengecup pelan bibir calon appa aegyanya.

Tak buang – buang waktu Siwon langsung menghadapkan Zhou Mi kearahnya. Dia cium istrinya penuh nafsu, hingga tak terasa 'adik" kecil Siwon bangun.

"eh, chagi kau 'bangun'?" Zhou Mi terkejut

"Iya chagi, aku akan pelan – pelan padamu…" bisik Siwon langsung menggendong Zhou Mi yang mukanya semerah tomat kekamar dan melakukan aktivitas 'oh' 'ah'

Dalam hati keduanya bersyukur, bahkan pada kesialannya ditinggal uke masing – masing. Karena sekarang mereka mendapat kebahagiaan yang lebih.

The End

Gomawo sudah baca.

RnR.

Saya author baru disini, heheheh, maaf masih banyak typo, dan alur yang terlalu cepat

Happy Tuesday everyone


End file.
